Water Manipulation
The power to control water with one's mind. Also Known As *Hydrokinesis *Hydro-Cryokinesis *Hydro-Thermokinesis *Hydromancy *Cryokinesis *Gelidkinesis *Aquakinesis *Waterbending *Water Mancy *Moisture Control/Manipulation *Steam Control/Manipulation Capability The user can control liquid. Some users may only be able to control H2O or pure water. It can also be used to make natural phenomenom such as waterfalls, tidal waves and whirlpools. The user could manipulate the water to go to depths that would otherwise be impossible because of the pressure. Can pull together tiny droplets of water from the air to make larger bodies of water. One can even 'rip' the water out of people, resulting in Dehydration. The user could trap air in bubbles. And because water is nearly incompressable, it can be used for a cutting tool. In some cases, some high level users can control people through Blood Manipulation. Since plants primarily consist of water, some high level users can control and manipulate plants like that of Plant Manipulation. Application *Jet Water *Water Balloons *Whips of water that can also bind opponents. *Tsunamis / Floods. *Control Ebb and Flow *Create waves and whirlpools in the areas of water. *Form clouds out of water molecules. *Summon rain, hail, ice, and snow. *Dehydrate people by removing the water from their bodies. *Slide on water in a skating manner *Walking on water *Propelling one's self from a mass of water, shooting themself out of the water *Water Constructs *Create strong and powerful geysers to lift people of the ground *Create a large bubble or sphere of water to travel underwater *Control and manipulate plants by controlling and manipulating the liquid water inside *Create thick fog, control steam *Dry off extremely quickly *You can control the water pressure to be able to shatter stone and kill *Can gain various enhancements by being in contact with water *You can cause nearby bodies of water to combust, making the water burn similarly to oil. Associations May perform Water Propulsion, Water Generation, Aquatic Respiration. This power may mimic similar powers like Blood Manipulation, or Water Mimicry. If user has Thermal Manipulation other powers like Ice Manipulation, or Ice Mimicry may be used. Limitations *Susceptible to Electric Manipulation *Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is exhausting. *Opposed by it's opposite element, Fire Manipulation. Personality Heroic Water Manipulators are friendly, calm, and playful. They can adapt to any situation rather quickly, like water assuming the shape of what it is placed in. Variations Dehydration *Users can remove all water from an area or vessel, including people. This may be stored in a container left to waste or atomized which completely destroys the water. This rare specialty may or may not be in conjunction with other water based powers. Targets or victims of dehydration shrivel and turn to ash. Viscosity Control/Manipulation *The capability to psychically control and manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. One with this power and ability could thicken water to allow flotation. This ability could also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to thin the blood of foes. This ability can prevent liquids from dripping out of containers at a normal rate by turning them extremely thick, or trap foes underwater conditions to be rendered in suspended animation. Lactokinesis *The capability to physically control and manipulate any substance containing lactose. This ability can be used to attack foes by moving lactose food that they recently consumed into vital organs or milking cows or other mammals from a distance. If a container holds lactose you can move it along with it. This power is used by Brian from 'Misfits' Bubbles Control/Manipulaton *Be able to create or control bubbles to attack targets, either them acidic like traits. Atmidokinesis/Nephokinesis/Nephelokinesis/Hygrokinesis/Mist/Vapor/Steam/Cloud Manipulation *The ability to control the gaseous form of water, such as clouds and steam. Bodily Fluid Control/Manipulation *The ability to control bodily fluid like salvia, sweat, tears, gastric juice, and possbile watery bodily waste. **See Blood Manipulation for one type of this function. Techniques *'Whirpool': The ability to create a vortex over a body of water with a current powerful enough to push or pull an object or person. Known Users Anime/Manga/Serial *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Other Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Toa Gali (Bionicle) *Toa Hahli (Bionicle) *Glatorian Kiina (Bionicle) *Tori (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Maddie (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Ivan Ooze (MMPR Movie) *Hydro Hog (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) *Juvia Loxar (Fairy Tail) *Water Demon (Charmed) *Sea Hag (Charmed) *Toa Tuyet (Bionicle) *Toa Helryx (Bionicle) *Other Toa of Water (Bionicle) *The Elemental lord of Water (Bionicle) *Gi (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Emma Gilbert (H2O - Just Add Water) *Cleo Sertori (H2O - Just Add Water) *Rikki Chadwick (H2O - Just Add Water) *Bella Hartley (H2O - Just Add Water) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) *The Watery (Card Captor Sakura) *The Freeze (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Mist (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Water release users (Naruto) *Water Hazard (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Bivalvan (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) *Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H.) *Cassidy (W.I.T.C.H.) *Tracy Strauss (Heroes) *Water mane of Mane-online *Om (Air Gear) *Layla/Aisha (Winx Club) *Bivalvian (Ben 10) *Kojiro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Yamamoto Takeshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *The Flood (Doctor Who: The Waters of Mars) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Yuri Shibuya (Kyou Kara Maoh) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto) *Pearl (Torchwood) *Cure Aqua(Yes!Pretty cure 5,Yes!Pretty cure 5 gogo!) *Mizu Shitataare(Pretty cure Splash Star) *Sextum (Mahō Sensei Negima) *"Sir" Crocodile (One Piece) Novels *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Valkyrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) Video Games *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Water Type pokemon (Pokemon) *Bubble Man (Mega Man Series) *Aqua Man (Mega Man Series) *Pump Man (Mega Man Series) *Rain (Mortal Kombat) Mythology *Poseidon/Neptune (Greek/Roman Mythology) *Oceanus (Greek Mythology) *Moses (Christian religion) =Gallery= Animated Series File:Fathom_Volume2_7b_Super.jpg|Aspen (Fathom) File:Katara_00.jpg|A use in controlling and manipulating water. File:Katara05.jpg|A blotch of water in a bubbly form. File: Katara.jpg|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) controls a water whip. File:The_Avatar_Returns.png|The return of guardian allows for use of inheritance intelligence over water. File:Water_Skin.png|A vital key in water usage; bottled water. File:Katara_vs_Jet.png|Water in a bottled source makes a direct hit. File:Katara_heal.png|A revitalizing recovery from a water heal after a scalding burn. File:Katar_fight_mai.png|Katara uses clear water at above elevation in Omashu. File:Katara_fights_Swamp_Monster.png|Katara parting a direct path to her opponent in a swap environment. File:Katarawaterbending.png|Katara concentrating on the use upon a large body of water. File:Water whip.png|Aang easily grasps a water technique. File:Aang teaches Katara.png|Aang works under the force of the moon. File:Ep37-214.png|Waves of water File:Katara vs Master Pakku.png|Sweeping the competition with waves. File:Water_pressure_002.png File:Avatar_State_Water.png File:Kuruk_Waterbending.png File:Serpentduel.png File:Wat1.jpg|Water Hazard (Ben 10) can manipulate water. The Flood.jpg|The Flood (Dr Who) has affected Andy Stone Tori makes water.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers) makes water Category:Elemental Manipulation